Finding Reason
by falafel90
Summary: Sequel to Losing Sense! James and Lily are finally married...but the chaos that started in school doesn't end with matrimony. A honeymoon, pregnancy, and more have Lily and James on the ride of their lives!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yay! So this is the sequel to _Losing Sense_! (Thanks for the idea, HugATru!) I don't think it's absolutely necessary to read _Losing Sense_, but some things may be easier to understand. And I might possibly reference things in it…so maybe it might be a good idea to have read it first. I'm not sure. But anyway, the sequel is here! And even more awesome (hopefully)! So, read and review!

"So, where are we going, James?" Lily said, her voice filled with excitement. Lily and James were lying in bed, facing each other, having just woken up. It was the morning after their wedding, and both were extremely anxious to start their honeymoon.

"Can't tell you, love," James said with a smirk. "But it is certainly special. I mean, I wouldn't screw up the plans for something so special." He leaned over and gave her a chaste kiss.

"It'd better be," Lily said. "And it better not be anything cliché, like France, or something…" She laughed. "I just think our honeymoon should be unique and…"

"I think France is a _nice_ and _romantic_ choice," James interrupted. "I mean," he said with his voice cracking, "France isn't a bad choice!"

Lily began to pale. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand, and her eyes grew wide. "I'm so sorry James! I had no idea about France. I have to learn to keep my big mouth shut! France'll be absolutely lovely, James!" She quickly gave him a hug, and James laughed.

"Are you sure Lily? I can always cancel the plans, and we can go somewhere else, if you want. I just wanted it to be a surprise. I feel rather stupid," James said, sitting up and scratching his neck awkwardly.

"No, James, really. France is wonderful. I'm the one who feels stupid," Lily said. "It is a romantic destination, really." Lily sat up, as well. "I'm just going to get changed, and then we can head off to the most romantic country in the world!"

Lily and James got ready, and as soon as everything was packed and shrunken to fit in their pockets, it was time to leave.

"Okay, so where are we Apparating to, James?" Lily asked, turning to look at him.

"We're better off doing Side-Along Apparition to avoid ending up in different locations. Here, hold on to my arm," James said. The two felt the normal tugging sensation that is generally experienced with Apparition, and ended up appearing in front of a hotel.

Lily looked around. The place she was looking at certainly _wasn't_ France. But where was it? The location was tropical, and a beach was in sight. It was beautifully exotic, and unlike anywhere that she had ever been.

"James?"

"Yes?" James had a smirk on his face and was clearly pleased.

"This isn't France."

"Of _course_ it's not France. Do you think I would take the love of my life to some boring old country that the both of us have been to _countless_ times?"

"So where are we?"

"Brazil!" James exclaimed. "And you really thought I was going to take you to _France_, didn't you?"

"So we were never going to France?"

"Nope."

"Never?"

"Never."

"I love you, James."

"I love you, too, Lilykins. Now, I hear this hotel has an All-You-Can-Eat Buffet, and I'm hungrier than Sirius on the night of the Welcome Back Feast!"

* * *

"I am stuffed!" James said, looking rather like an old man on vacation. He was as thin as ever, of course, but he held his stomach as though he had a potbelly. He wore a flowery button down shirt, as well as short khaki shorts, and a camera around his neck.

"You look like a muggle tourist!" Lily giggled. The two had just eaten breakfast, and they were ready to start their day of relaxation.

"_That's the point_, dear," James whispered mockingly. "At least I don't look like—"

"What? A normal muggle?" Lily asked, interrupting James.

"Oh, hush you," James said, grabbing her hand over the table. "Now what would you like to do first?"

"I dunno. Head to the beach?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking!" James said, pointing a finger in Lily's direction. "Hey, do you think now that we're married, we can read each other's minds?"

"What am I thinking now James?" Lily said, crossing her arms and raising one eyebrow.

"I know this one! You want to slap me in the back of my head! This is amazing! Read mine!"

* * *

Lily and James walked over to the beach, their arms filled with towels and bags and chairs—they couldn't use magic since the hotel and beach were filled with muggles—and plopped their stuff down relatively close to the water. The beach was filled with people, but the two focused on setting up their chairs and towels and didn't get a chance to look around.

When the two were finally settled, James sat back in his chair and closed his eyes in an attempt to relax. Lily, on the other hand—

"MERLIN'S PANTS! JAMES! _Did you look around_?"

James stirred, but did not open his eyes. "Mmm, yeah, beautiful beach."

"You might want to _take a look around_, James!" Lily furiously whispered.

"What's the big—OH MY _AGRIPPA_!" James looked next to him to see a rather large man setting up a towel to lie down on. He was completely naked. As was _everyone_ else on the beach. "Uh…uh…_OCULUS IMPARO_!" James stupidly whipped out his wand and cast a blinding spell on Lily.

"AHHH! James, you _TURD_, why in the name of Godric Gryfindor did you cast a _blindness spell _on me? In FRONT of MUGGLES?" Lily screeched. She got up to try to tackle James, but she was stumbling and couldn't seem to find her way towards him. She started walking in the opposite direction, with her arms out in front of her to prevent her from hitting anything.

"LILS, wait!" James ran after her. "I just, I panicked! There are _naked men_ everywhere!"

Lily turned around at the sound of his voice, and replied in a whisper, "There are _naked women_ everywhere too, James! But _do you see me casting a blinding spell on _you?" Lily started trudging off.

"Maybe you're secure enough in yourself, Lily," James called to her, "but I tried desperately for six years to go out with you, and only recently did you have a change of heart! Maybe _I'm_ not secure enough! Did you think of that? Hmm, missy?"

Lily sighed. It was too hard to be angry at James when he was so…pathetic. And adorable.

"Come here," James said, "I'll take _it_ off."

"I'm _blind_, James. How 'bout you walk over to me?" Lily said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's probably a better idea," James said, laughing awkwardly. He walked over to her, not paying attention, and tripped over a man—a _nude_ man—and fell on top of him. The only thing that separated their bodies was the thin fabric of James' bathing suit.

"AHHHHH!" James screamed, rather uncomfortably. He was lying on a naked man. As he was rising off of him, he said, "I am _so _sorry, sir, I—"

"Prongs, how lovely to see you here! What brings to a nude beach in Brazil?"

"Padfoot? Why would you…telling you I was going to _Brazil_ for my _honeymoon_ was not a personal invitation to come along! And why are you at a _nude beach_?"

"Sirius is here?" Lily asked. Sirius and James ignored her, however.

"I could ask you the same question, Prongs…you know there are rules against…_that_ on a nude beach. Nothing sexual permitted!"

"_Lily and I didn't know it was a nude beach, Padfoot_! But clearly you did!" James said. He had been averting his eyes since…well, since he fell on top of the man, and he couldn't help but feel pleased he had yet to take the spell off of Lily.

"Brazilian beaches are generally _nude_, Prongs. At least, I _think_ they are," Sirius said. "Do you want me to put on a suit?"

"_Yes_. And then I can take the blinding spell off of Lily."

"You _blinded_ her?" Sirius said in disbelief.

"I was _insecure_, Padfoot! Just put the bathing suit on!"

Once Sirius had his swim trunks on, James took the spell off of Lily very discreetly. She stood there, rather uncomfortably, and looked at the two boys.

"Well, I think I want to leave the beach. That was a very unfortunate experience. And I'm perfectly glad that I didn't see Sirius naked. That would have been traumatic and—"

"Hey, Sirius, I—wait, what are Lily and James doing here? Is this there honeymoon? Sirius, did we come here to _spy_ on them?"

"AHHH!" Both Lily and James screamed. They both turned to avoid seeing a topless Marlene.

"What? How was I supposed to know you guys were going to be here? Sirius just told me we were going on holiday!" She quickly grabbed her top and threw it on. "And I'm not that unfortunate looking."

"You certainly aren't, _hot stuff_," Sirius said. James and Lily then heard a distinct slapping sound.

"Okay. James, we really need to go. Let's go see…something else. Anything else," Lily said, beginning to walk away. James followed in complete agreement. The first day of their honeymoon…not so much a success.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys. I'm so sorry it's been so long. I had a ten page Philosophy term paper, and now I've got finals, and everything has just been SO hectic that I've barely even thought about this fanfic (sadly). I'm still taking finals (until Friday) but after that I should be updating on a more regular basis. Like, every few days or so. I promise! I really hope you like this chapter, especially since I probably should have been studying when I wrote it (lol). It's short, but hopefully it'll be enough until I can update it next week. Thanks, though, for all the favorites and reviews I got on _Losing Sense_, I really appreciate it! And hopefully you'll like this story just as much! Please read and review!

* * *

Despite their nude beach experience, James and Lily had a wonderful honeymoon. After James caught Sirius and Marlene shagging in the bathroom of his and Lily's room, he forced the two of them to leave, which left Lily and James on their own. Overall, it was an amazing vacation, and the two didn't want to leave.

"What's back in Britain, James?" Lily asked. "Sirius and Marly shagging in our bed? We should stay!" She tugged on his arm, and gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Trust me, Lilyflower, I wish we _could_ stay. But I've got a month left of Auror training, and you've got to get back to your job as a Healer…" James said. "I would stay here with you forever if I could," he whispered.

"Oh, you just want to get in my pants."

"Is it working?" James asked with a smirk.

"No!" Lily said, with an angered look on her face. "…Maybe."

James laughed and threw his arm around her shoulders as they headed back to the hotel room to pack up their stuff to leave.

* * *

James and Lily were getting settled back into their flat later that day, mourning the loss of their wonderful honeymoon, when Remus' head popped into their fireplace. However, there was no one in the living room to acknowledge his presence.

Remus looked around and sighed. It was annoying enough to have to sit on his knees and talk through the surrounding flames, but when the people you need to talk to aren't there…

"Hello? Anybody home?" Remus called out, but there was no response. Remus turned his head around, and shouted to the other side of the fire. "Sirius, I thought you said they were coming home today?"

Sirius' voice could be heard on the other end. "They _are_. Let me see."

Now both Sirius' and Remus' heads were floating in James and Lily's fireplace, though the two were rather squished.

"Okay. I _know_ they came back today. PRONGS! LILY! HELLO! WE HAVE AN URGENT MESSAGE FROM THE ORDER!"

"Shoot!" could be heard faintly from far away. "James just throw on that shirt over there."

"Why?" It was just as faint, though deeper.

"Because they're going to think we…you _know_ what they're going to think!"

"Who cares? We're _married_."

Sirius and Remus looked at each other.

"I don't want them thinking I'm some sort of _trollop_."

"I don't think they..."

"JUST PUT THE DAMN SHIRT ON!"

"Oh, and you don't think they heard that?"

James and Lily stumbled out of their bedroom, both looking somewhat disheveled, and Lily put on a smile.

"Sorry, boys, we didn't hear you. We were…uh…unpacking," Lily said, clasping her hands together.

Remus turned bright red, and Sirius smirked.

"Is that what they're calling it these days?" Sirius joked.

James snorted. "No, that's what Lily's calling it. Most normal people call it '_shagging_.'" Lily elbowed him in the arm and blushed profusely.

"_Oh_, they already knew! Look at the state of your hair!"

"Don't worry," Remus said, also flushing, "we don't think you're a 'trollop,' Lily."

"Nope, that's James's title," Sirius exclaimed.

"Shut it, you wankers," James said. "Isn't their something important you have to tell us? About the Order?"

"Oh, that," Sirius said, scratching his neck. "Right. Well, later tonight, Dumbledore is holding a meeting."

"And that was what was _so_ urgent?" Lily asked with her hands on her hips.

"Yes. Yes it was."

"Come on James. Let's go finish _unpacking_." She grabbed his arm, and dragged him back to the bedroom.

"That one there is feisty!" Sirius exclaimed to Remus. "Not as feisty as Marlene, though. You know, she actually suggested that we—"

Remus covered his ears. "I _don't_ want to know."

* * *

"I'd like to congratulate Lily and James Potter on their nuptials, and Alice and Frank Longbottom on theirs! It is a very splendid thing to have harmony in times of disillusionment and distress," Dumbledore said to the rather large group of people gathered for the meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. Everyone clapped. "Maybe we'll even see some young ones crawling around?"

James and Frank answered "Hopefully!" just as Lily and Alice answered "I don't think so." The four looked around at each other, puzzled; their spouses didn't want the same thing they did?

"I might have stepped on some toes there," Dumbledore said apologetically. "Let us segue into a less—er—intimate topic. We must discuss how we can further diminish, if not prevent, the destruction of muggle property and muggles themselves…"

* * *

When Lily and James both Apparated into their flat, both turned and stared at the other.

"You don't want kids, Lily?" James' voice quavered, and he looked rather hurt and upset.

"It's not that James," Lily said, moving closer to James and hugging him. She stared right into his eyes and stroked his cheek. "How could we bring children into a world that is filled with so much evil? With so much pain and suffering? And what if our children were to get caught up in it? I mean, we're in the Order, we're targets…do you understand where I'm coming from?"

"Of course. You don't think I've thought of that? But a child in the midst of all this sadness would be something to celebrate! Something to keep us from sinking into the depression and darkness that the world is heading towards. And we'll make it so that our child is perfectly safe, perfectly happy, and perfectly perfect. Even Dumbledore seemed excited at the idea of children!" James said. He pulled Lily into a hug.

"So go have a kid with him," Lily said, her voice muffled against James' robe. Lily and James separated from the hug and looked at each other.

"Um, Lily, I know that Hogwarts never had any sort of physical education, but that just won't work…"

"Shut up."

"Will you consider it, Lily? Let's have a kid!" James said with a pleading look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, James. Maybe in a couple of years. I'm just…not sure if now's the right time. For _anyone_ to have children.

* * *

"Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail—we need a plan."

* * *

Review, please!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know I promised this chapter _ages_ ago, but I got a throat infection, which lasted about two weeks (and left me dying in my bed.) Then I got my wisdom teeth removed, and I felt like puking from the medication they gave me, so I didn't have a chance to do it then, and so now I am going to try to put a chapter every few days to make up for the time lost. I am really sorry that it took this long, but I appreciate all the reviews from the _Losing Sense_ that I have recently received, and all the reviews from the last chapter, which I do admit was awhile ago…but thanks! This chapter's short, but I couldn't put the stuff for the next chapter in, because it just wouldn't fit...but enjoy!

* * *

"James, I'm home from the store!" Lily screamed. "A little help taking in the groceries!"

"I would, Lils, but I have to take care of our baby!" shouted James in return.

Lily sighed. "We don't _have_ a baby, James. Now stop fooling around and helped me!" she said, throwing the bags on the counter. She wiped her hand on her forehead, tired and in need of help. "James!"

"Coming!" he said, as he walked into the room. Lily turned around, only to find James cradling…well, something _other_ than a baby.

"What is _that_?" Lily asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"This," James said happily, "is our _child_. Her name is Daisy."

"That is a bag of _flour_. A rather large bag of flour in a burlap sack with "FLOUR" written on it. A bag of flour with googley eyes and a drawn on _mouth_." Lily looked at James as though he was barking mad.

"I _knew_ you'd find her as cute as I do. I mean, after all, she resembles me."

"Really?" Lily said, attempting to hold back laughter.

"Completely. She's all Potter," he said, as he rocked the bag of flour back and forth.

"I agree; she's rather ridiculous, just like you."

James ignored Lily's comment, and asked, "Do you know why I named her Daisy? Do you, Lily?"

"Because it goes well with Lily?"

"What? No. Because she's made of _flour_, which sounds like "flower," and a daisy's a type of flower. Aren't I clever?"

"Oh, the cleverest!" Lily exclaimed sarcastically. "And how did you come up with this brilliant idea of yours? I'm guessing you had help?"

"Oh, you know, Sirius mentioned this was the perfect way to show you how well we can manage with a child in the midst of the war! I mean, we're responsible people, Lils, and we'd be wonderful parents!" James said, getting so excited that he dropped "Daisy" and some of her flour fell out. Lily raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Oh, she's fine," James said, picking the bag of flour up and cradling her again. "I made dinner, complete with food for Daisy, so let's eat!"

* * *

"Oh, come on! You know you want your food!" James said in a cutesy, I'm-talking-to-a-baby voice. "Open up! Here comes the choo-choo train!" James shoved a spoonful of mush into the fake mouth of Daisy, dirtying the sack of flour. "What a good girl! Eating your food like that!"

Lily stared at him in shock. James had done some pretty wacky stuff in his day, but she was sure that she needed to take him to the mental ward of St. Mungo's. "What in the world are you—"

James interrupted. "Lily, why don't you try to feed Daisy?" He grinned and handed Lily a spoon.

"No, I refuse to participate in the nonsense of—"

"Feeding your child? You're right, if you aren't going to feed your child, maybe you're not cut out to be a mother, after all…"

"Oh, give me the damn spoon! I'm fit to be a mother, even if I don't want to be just yet!"

James swung the spoon in front of her face, but pulled it back when Lily attempted to make a grab for it. "Lily, dear, you _must _watch your language in front of the child. You don't want Daisy's first word to be one of a sailor, do you?"

"Dammit, James, she isn't real! Daisy isn't real!" Lily exclaimed, finally getting angry. "She's a bag of bloody _flour_! She is nothing like a real child!"

"_Don't let Daisy hear you say that!_" James whispered dramatically, covering what Lily supposed to be Daisy's ears. Or, rather, the bag of flour's ears.

"Now you're just being ridiculous! If this is how you plan to raise a child, maybe we shouldn't have children, James! Ever!" Lily shouted, immediately regretting her words.

James put the spoon full of mush he was holding down on the table and sighed. "Look, Lils, I'm just trying to show you how much I _truly_ want a child. Even if the idea was a bit ridiculous. You have to understand that the war may never be over in our lifetime! We may never have another chance to have children. Don't you want a baby sometime in your life?"

"Yes, James, but I can't do it with You-Know-Who lurking around every corner! I want kids, of course! _Especially_ your kids! But, no matter how many times I say it, you don't seem to understand that it's not a good time!"

"You don't seem to understand that kids might make our lives better during what is a miserable time!"

"James, I'll make you a deal. We wait a year. We'll talk about it then. And in the mean time, we'll just…drop the subject."

James sighed. He was going to convince Lily if it was the last thing he did. Little did he or Lily know that the one time they forgot birth control, the one time when they were on their honeymoon and Lily forgot to do a Birth Control Charm, would come back to bite Lily in the butt and make James the happiest guy on the planet. (And, despite Lily's protests to children, she would be the happiest woman on the planet.)

* * *

A/N 2: And so, finally, in the next chapter, we all know what's going to happen! Review, please!!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Another chapter! Yay! Enjoy!

* * *

"Merlin's pants!" Lily whispered to herself as she stood in the ladies bathroom in St. Mungo's. She was a healer! How did she not recognize this before?

Okay, so she was less than two months pregnant. But for her to have been oblivious…she was already a bad mother! Lily began to hyperventilate, so she splashed water on her face. At least James would be happy.

She smiled. He would be more than happy. He would ecstatic. Jumping around, shouting, using that damn mirror to tell Sirius…

Lily had to admit, she wasn't _unexcited_. She wanted kids, she did. Just not during the war. 'It'll be okay,' she thought to herself, holding her flat stomach as if it was already protruding. She hated to admit it, but maybe James was right. Maybe a little baby would make life happier during the war.

Lily leaned on the sink. She just had to get through the rest of the day, and then she could rest. Right now, she had to get back to helping Mrs. Poe and her broken toe.

* * *

"Lils, I'm home! And I brought Sirius back with me! Isn't that great? He hasn't been over in ages!" James shouted into the house, as he and Sirius were hanging up their coats.

Lily was in the kitchen, sighing. She couldn't tell James with Sirius here. Not that he would mind, of course. If James could have married anyone else, it would have been Sirius. But she wanted the night to be special, with just her and James…so she was just going to have to find a way to get Sirius out.

"Oh! James, I'm sorry, but I thought we'd go out to dinner tonight. You know," Lily said, raising her eyebrows in an attempt to be seductive, "just the two of us." She batted her eyelashes, and smiled.

James didn't get it. "Well, we can make it three! Can't we?" James asked, looking up from sorting the mail.

"Actually," Sirius said from James' right side, "I invited Marly over, so we'll have a double date! She'll be here any sec."

"Perfect. Wonderful," Lily said, throwing her hands up in the air. She stalked out of the kitchen and went into the living room to wait for Marly to floo in.

"Was she upset?" Sirius asked James when Lily was gone.

"Why?" James asked. "I don't think so…what makes you say that?"

Lily groaned loudly. "I can still _hear_ you from the living room, you morons!"

"Maybe she's PMS-ing," Sirius said. Lily slapped her head. Oh, how wrong he was.

* * *

"So then, I said, you know, 'You're a sodding idiot!' and she just walked away," Marlene said, taking a sip of wine. She looked around the table, noticing the bored looks present on the faces of Sirius, James, and Lily. "So, anyway, what's up with you guys?"

Sirius started, "Well, I—"

Marlene interrupted. "I already _know_ what's going on with you, Sirius, I see you everyday. Can I hear from James and Lily here?"

James then started, "Well, I—"

"Okay," Marlene interrupted again. "I _meant_ Lily, since it looks like someone killed her cat." She then turned to Lily. "Boys are _so_ dumb."

James and Sirius rolled their eyes, and then pretended silently to be girls.

"I _see_ you." Marlene crossed her arms over her chest. "Anyway, Lily, let's hear it! What's wrong?"

"This was just supposed to be me and James tonight!" Lily burst out, flailing her arms around.

"Oooohh," Marlene said, winking. "_I get it_."

Sirius punched James in the arm. "You dog!"

"No, nobody gets it!" Lily exclaimed. "We had to talk about something! I _didn't_ want to have sex with him!" The whole restaurant turned towards her. "I mean, it's not that I don't want to have sex with him! I mean, I don't, not now, but I—"

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Marlene shouted, holding her hands to her face.

"No! I'm—"

"YES! YOU ARE!" Marlene stood up, pointing at Lily. "My best friend is pregnant! I'm going to be an AUNT!"

Lily was gob smacked. "How did you _know_?"

"YOU'RE PREGNANT AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!" James shouted with everyone looking at him. "It's not because you want to—"

"NO! I'm completely happy I'm pregnant, though I do think it's bad timing, what with—"

"I love you, Lils!" James said, walking over to her and lifting her off the ground. "We're

going to have a baby!"

"A mini-Prongs!" Sirius shouted, walking over to Marlene. "I call godfather!"

"I call godmother!" Marlene shouted along with Sirius.

James looked like he was ready to explode with happiness. "I'm going to teach him how to play Quidditch and to read and to—"

"It might be a girl, James!" Marlene said.

"In that case, I'm going to teach her to play Quidditch and to read and—"

"We have time, James," Lily said, grinning. "I'm only about a month and half a long."

"Christmas is coming!" Sirius said. "We'll have to get stuff for the baby!"

"A broom! I'm getting the broom!" James exclaimed.

"I don't think that's what Sirius meant—"

"_I_ was going to call broom!" Sirius said, disappointed.

"You can get the crib," James said.

"Let Mooney get the crib! I want to get the _broom_."

"How did you know, Marly? How'd you know I was pregnant?" Lily asked while the boys argued.

"It was one of those intuition things."

"Really? That's amazing!"

"And I'm a healer, like you. I saw the test results earlier today. You left them sitting on the counter of the floor you and I are stationed at."

"Shut up."

"I WANT TO GET THE BROOM, _DAMMIT_!"

* * *

Review, please!


	5. Chapter 5

"ARGH!" Lily yelled from the toilet in the bathroom. "I don't have morning sickness. I have twenty-four-hour non-stop PUKING!" James heard the sound of hurling as he was walking to the bathroom. "I don't know why people insist upon calling it a 'sickness,' when in reality it is just repetitively THROWING UP!"

"I know you don't like me in there with you while you're throwing up," James said, standing outside the open door, but facing in the other direction, "but I want to _help_. Can't I hold your hair up for you?"

"If you have a _death_ wish. I don't want you seeing me throwing up, James. I look gross." Lily was leaning over the toilet as she sat on the cold white tile of the bathroom. She watched James stretch his back, and she could tell he wished he could do _something_.

"How do you expect me to be in the delivery room with you then?" James asked. His arms were folded over his chest.

"You're _not_ going to be in the delivery room with me," Lily said with a surprised tone. In her mind, there was no way she would let James see her like that.

"I'm _not_ missing the birth of our child because you are embarrassed to look 'gross' in front of your husband," James said defiantly, turning around to look at his wife. He felt guilty as she glared at him from her very vulnerable position. "I'm sorry, Lily, I didn't mean to get mad. I just…I want to be there!"

"To watch what? Never mind me being embarrassed, or you fainting—_and, yes, James Potter, I watched you faint when Sirius got that gash in his leg from his brother on the train in fifth year, so who says you won't faint when you watch something much bloodier?_—you'll never want to shag again if you see all the gory details of child birth!" Lily rambled. "And _turn around_!"

"Sorry!" James said as he faced the wall again. "But this is—wait, you saw me faint on the train that year?"

"Yeah," Lily said. "And?"

"What other things have you seen that I haven't been aware of? I'm curious now," he said, peeking his head around to glance at her. "I mean, not that I _care_ that you saw me faint—I'm not _embarrassed_ about _anything_ when it comes to my _spouse_ because I know she'll love me no matter _what_."

"I've seen a few things you'd wish I'd probably never seen—whether or not you'd be embarrassed," Lily said mysteriously.

James dropped the issue of what Lily had or hadn't seen, and went back to his original point. "Don't you get it? I'll love you no matter what! Even if you're covered in puke right now!"

Lily laughed. "_I know_. But I just…"

"How many times have you heard me fart or burp or…hey, you've even been in the bathroom with me while _I_ puked," James said, his hands on his hips. "You've seen me after Quidditch, when I smell and am covered head to toe in sweat, you've seen me trip and fall, you've seen me—"

"But that's different…I don't _care_."

"And I don't care when you fart when you think I'm already asleep when I'm not." Lily flushed as James turned around to peek at her with a small smile on his face.

"Fine, get your butt in here and hold my hair up."

"Brilliant." James walked into their bathroom, sat on the edge of the tub, and wrapped his fingers around her vivid red hair. Using his other hand to toy with a stray piece near her ear, he sighed. "I hope our kid has your red hair; it would be absolutely adorable on a baby."

"Personally," Lily said after retching once more, "I'm hoping he or she looks like _you_. I always hated my red hair and the freckles that inevitably come along with it."

"I _love _your freckles," James said as he ran his thumb across her face. She looked up at him lovingly, but was met with the sudden urge to barf again. She leaned over the toilet and sighed.

"When is this going to end, James?"

"_You're_ the healer, love," James replied. "How would _I_ know?"

"So in two weeks, give or take a couple of days?"

"Sure, why not?"

Lily looked at her watch. "Speaking of healing, I have to head to work. I think I'm okay now. Although it's going to suck to have to Apparate…"

"Ugh, I have to get to the office, too. Do you want me to Side-Along Apparate with you so I can make sure you're okay to work?"

"It's okay," Lily said as she brushed her teeth. "I should be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"But are you sure you're sure?"

"Yes, James."

"But—"

"Do _you_ want to Side Along Apparate with me so you can make sure I'm okay?" Lily looked at him pointedly, and rubbed his shoulder.

"Merlin, yes. This whole pregnancy thing's making me into a Nervous Nancy," James said, looking relieved.

"You're turning into a girl?" Lily smirked.

"Metaphorically…yes," James sniffed, pretending to be offended.

"My husband…the woman."

"Just take my hand, love," James said, and they were off.

* * *

Later that day, as Lily and James were snuggling together on the couch after dinner, reading together, Remus and Sirius Apparated into their living room within seconds of each other; both looked rather frazzled and worn. The two were quiet for a moment, but suddenly Remus spoke.

"Dumbledore's called an emergency Order meeting; Lily, a bunch of muggle towns were raided. We don't know who's been injured, but there's a lot of bloodshed. Lily, I'm so—"

Lily paled. She immediately jumped up, tears in her eyes, and whispered, "My parents—Petunia—where?"

James was immediately at Lily's side, pulling her into his arms, and whispering words of comfort in her ears. After a few minutes, the group Apparated to the sight of the Order meeting, anxious and frightened.

As they walked into the hustle and bustle of the loud and hard-working room, everyone silenced as Dumbledore slowly walked over to them with a serious and saddened look.

"Lily," he began, as James rubbed her shoulders, knowing what was coming, "Lily, I'm so sorry, but your parents—"

James caught Lily as she slowly slid to the floor. Marlene, who had just Apparated into the room to hear the words Dumbledore delivered, fell to the floor with Lily and cried with her.

* * *

A/N: I figured I'd put this at the end of the chapter this time because I wanted to say how much I hated that I had to kill off Lily's parents. I mean, I had to, because Harry will eventually have no family left to go to when Lily and James die, so…yeah. I had to do it, sadly.

But on a lighter note, I finally updated, which I am proud of, because I've been, unfortunately, having writer's block with this story. But I think I might be over that. I am, however, going to keep writing the one-shots that I've been doing because, I have to say, I really like doing them, as depressing as they are. Maybe I'll write a funny one at some point. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Thanks guys for all the reviews; I really love them, I do. And **HugATru**, I would LOVE for you to draw some fan art, if you're willing. That would be SOOOOOO cool. Anyhow, I looovve getting reviews, which I don't say enough, but please review! (And I apologize for, like, the longest author's note ever.)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here's the next chapter! I just want to say that I appreciate all the reviews I have received. Thanks! Enjoy the new chapter (hopefully it's happier than the last one) and please review!

* * *

Understandably, it took Lily quite some time to come to terms with her parents' deaths. James was very supportive through the entire thing; having lost his parents just after their seventh year ended, he understood her pain. Marlene also helped her to get her life back on track, as well as keep her healthy through her pregnancy. Though Marlene wouldn't be her doctor for the delivery, it was useful to have a friend who was a healer, at least to help her through the tough moments.

As Christmas approached, however, Lily was feeling more optimistic; with a baby on the way and mistletoe sprinkled throughout the house (James's doing, of course), how could she not? She knew her parents would have wanted her to be happy and she finally understood that.

After dinner, a week before Christmas, Lily and James, along with Sirius, Marlene, and Remus, began decorating for the holidays. The boys went out to find a decent pine from the muggle Christmas tree sale a few roads down, while the women began putting up garland around the house.

"It looks just wonderful, Lils," Marlene said as Lily put the finishing touches on the decorations above the windows.

"Thanks," Lily replied, putting her wand down on the table and plopping down on the couch. She was a two and a half months pregnant already, and she began to rub her stomach thinking about it.

"Are you nervous?" Marlene asked with a smile.

"A little," Lily admitted, "but how could I not be? Especially since we see and hear screaming pregnant women come in all day at St. Mungo's…"

"I know," Marlene said, "but once you have the baby, imagine how great it's going to feel to be a mother!"

"I know I'm just going to be horrible!" It was so sudden that Marlene wasn't sure what happened. Lily burst into tears and began crying into her hands. She knew pregnant women were moody, but this was a little ridiculous!

"What? No! You're going to be great!" Marlene said trying to soothe her. "You love kids!"

"But they don't love me!" Lily said, tears streaming down her face. "Remember the first years! They were completely terrified of me!"

"No! And it's going to be different when it's your own kid, anyway," she added when Lily gave her a look of doubt.

Lily sniffed. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," Marlene said. "There are some people who just aren't cut out to be mothers, and you aren't one of them. You're going to be amazing!" Marlene pulled her into a hug as Lily wiped her eyes on the sleeves of her robe.

Mid-hug, the boys arrived, quite noisily, with a large and ostentatious tree, that they struggled with, trying to fit it through the doorway. Lily and Marlene broke apart when they finally got the tree into the house, and Sirius sighed.

"Oh, so all the action between you to ends when we actually have a moment to stop and enjoy it?" Sirius joked, and Marlene hit him in the shoulder. She got up from the couch she and Lily shared and walked over to him.

"You're so bad," she said with a smirk.

"And that's why you love me," Sirius said, kissing her hard on the mouth.

"You okay, Lils?" James asked, walking over to where she was seated on the sofa, concern present in his voice. Though she had stopped crying, her eyes were still a little red.

"I'm fine, James, thanks," she said, and she kissed him, as well.

Remus rubbed his neck and blushed. "Well, isn't this awkward?"

"Oh shut it," Sirius replied, as he pulled away from Marlene, "You know you like it."

"What?" Remus said, looking confused.

"Oh, I dunno, you seem to have that whole exhibitionist thing in you, Moony," Sirius said, rather nonchalantly.

"I think you mean voyeurism, Pads," Remus said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, you would know."

* * *

Christmas Day finally arrived a week later, and piles of presents were sitting under the tree at James and Lily's house. Sirius, Marlene, and Remus all Apparated to the Potter's to celebrate the holiday; Peter was, unfortunately, unable to make it do to his low and therefore inflexible position at the Ministry.

Though many of the presents were for those who appeared for the small and intimate gathering, a more substantial number was for a baby that had yet to exist.

"I was excited, love—so sue me. I got a little carried away," James said, when Lily asked about them. "And I think Sirius had the same problem." Lily looked over to where Sirius was standing near the tree, as he pulled gift after gift out of a large Santa-like sack, all of which were placed in the "Baby" pile—which was slowly turning into a "Baby" mountain.

Sirius smirked at Lily when he caught her looking and repeated James's sentiment. "I'm going to be a godfather! So sue me!"

After everyone had arrived, the group sat around the tree, their own piles of presents sitting in front of them. Going around the room, everyone began opening each other's gifts. Lily received a brilliant emerald pendant from James, and James, in return, received a signed poster of Icarus Denny, a Quidditch player of Puddlemere United from Lily. Marlene received…well, 'unmentionables' from Sirius that made her blush and shove the box away, and Sirius got tickets to a Quidditch game from Marlene. As their own heaps of wrapped gifts turned to heaps of fun and useful items, James and Lily began to open the gifts for the baby.

"Open this one first!" Sirius shouted as he hopped over his stack of gifts to get to the baby's, and pulled one out from the bottom. "Open this one!"

"That better not be a broom, Pads!" James said, pointing a finger at Sirius, but looking at the broom-shaped gift. "I thought we agreed that _I_ was getting that particular item."

"Did we? I don't _think_ so." Lily ripped the paper off of the package and was unsurprised to see a broom—a baby broom—built for small children.

"Well, at least you had enough sense to get a child-sized broom instead of an adult-sized one," Lily said, smiling. Sirius grinned and bowed.

"Uh, Lils," James said, pulling a long and thin package from the mountain of gifts, "I don't have much sense." Lily opened the package and had a good chuckle, as did everyone else in the room. James just blushed, though he smiled.

"You got the _baby_ an _adult-sized_ broom?" Lily questioned James, befuddled.

"I—I wasn't—I just wasn't _thinking_," he said, ruffling his hair.

"Clearly," Lily said dryly.

Lily grabbed another gift, sighing, and announcing, "This one's from Remus. Thank you, Remus." Lily, as well as the people in the rest of the room, knew how much of a struggle it was for Remus to find work, and how hard it must have been to afford a present for the baby. "We _really_ appreciate it."

"You're very welcome," Remus said, looking tired, but smiling. Lily peeled the red paper to see a small, but very beautiful crib, perfect for a newborn.

"Finally, something _practical_," Lily said, grinning. "This is wonderful, Remus."

"See," Sirius said, "_Remus_ knew what he was supposed to get! I was supposed to get the broom, he was supposed to get the crib, and you—you were supposed to get something _else_." Sirius was looking at James with faux anger, and he shook his head. "What a fool."

Lily laughed and James glared at her. "Who shoved a wand up your butt?"

"Sirius," James replied, "but it was a broom, not a wand, but _fortunately_ it was child-sized."

The room laughed, and Lily continued to open presents for the baby. Suddenly, as she opened a gift from Marlene, she cut her finger on the wrapping paper.

"Ow," Lily whispered. "I'm bleeding." She waved her finger in James's face, and said, "Can you grab my wand so I can heal it? It's on the table next to you?"

James didn't respond; he looked rather woozy as he watched Lily wave her bleeding finger in front of his face, and he was breathing heavy.

"Get—the—blood—away—from—me!" he managed to choke out.

Lily sighed. "And you think you can handle a delivery room! I don't even know how you handle being in the Order and battling people!"

"I can handle it," James said, once Lily had healed her cut, "as long as no one's waving their _blood_ in my face! If you remember correctly, Lils, Sirius threw his leg into the air and the gash nearly _touched_ my _face_! That's the only reason—"

"Whatever, James," Lily said. "I just hope you don't faint on me when I really need you to stay awake."

James gulped. Sirius laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This is another rather serious chapter, though I'm not sure I would label it as sad. Well, maybe a bit. But I feel like we're hitting the point in the story where everything has to get a bit serious because, well, there's the war and all and everyone is affected. And this chapter's not really about James and Lily, but Sirius and Marlene, who are beginning to have a rather rough patch in their relationship. But don't worry, it's not permanent...I just wanted to show how just about everyone is feeling with the war. You know, either jumping to get married, or avoiding it because they don't want to make a mistake in the face of fear. On another note, hopefully I'll be able to update over the week, but I'm going to be away from home, so I'm not sure. It might be a good week and a half before I can update. Anyway, read and review!

* * *

She was five months pregnant and had four months to go. Lily was already starting to pop out of her clothes, though pregnancy suited her well. Rather than being exhausted—and looking it—she looked radiant. Though she stuffed herself in sweat pants and James's tees, her excitement for the baby outshined her weight gain, as well as her nerves about parenting. Internally, she would fret over her mothering abilities, but she was slowly becoming more comfortable with the idea.

Walking with Marlene in Diagon Alley, she thought about the past five months and how happy she was. She sighed pleasantly and Marlene looked at her with a knowing smile. Lily smiled back at her.

"How's life with you, Marly? I feel like we haven't seen each other forever," Lily said, pulling Marlene into the Leaky Cauldron. Picking a table, she squeezed herself into the booth and motioned for Marlene to sit across from her. A waitress quickly took their orders, and left to get their drinks.

"Okay, I guess," Marlene said, shrugging. "I mean, technically everything's great. I've got a boyfriend, a good job, I'm not dead—" she weakly smiled, "—and so I should be happy. But… I'm not." She looked down at her Butterbeer silently.

Lily looked rather horrified. Her best friend was depressed and all she could do was smile about how pleasantly perfect her life was. She was a terrible friend.

"What's wrong?" Lily finally asked after a minute went by. Her face displayed her shock. She had always known Marlene to hide her feelings, as not to trouble anyone with her problems, but after years of friendship, Lily thought she would have been over that. Apparently not.

"Nothing!" she exclaimed. "I just—with the war and all…You-Know-Who is killing people everyday. What if I'm next? What if you're next? What if Sirius is next? The Order can only do so much, and lately we haven't gotten _anywhere_, and—and—and Sirius _proposed_. And I said I had to think about it!" Marlene threw her head into her hands, but quickly glanced up at Lily, and ran her hands threw her hair. "What do I do?"

If Lily was shocked before, then she was positively floored after hearing Marlene's confession. Sirius proposing? Lily always assumed Sirius wasn't the marrying type. It wasn't that she thought he was unfeeling or promiscuous, but more that he was an eternal child. Pranking and mischief would forever entice him, but marriage never seemed to be in the picture. Just a few days ago, he tricked James into believing that she was having an alien baby; a fake sonogram was all it took for James to come running to her in fear. And days before that, Sirius had bewitched all of Remus's books to read, "Padfoot rocks my socks!" over and over again.

"Do you love him?" Lily asked, taking Marlene's hand into her own.

Marlene bit her lip. "I—I'm not sure."

* * *

James and Sirius were, like Lily and Marlene, spending the day together. They were walking through Hogsmeade, having gone to visit Zonko's. James, with all his excitement, couldn't stop talking about the baby on the way.

"And, I mean, Lily and I were thinking about naming the baby after her Dad, his name was Harry, because, you know, he was a great man. I, of course, suggested James, but she wasn't too keen on that. 'How would you know whom I'm calling?' she asked, and I said, 'Just call me _The Man_.' She said that 'asshole' would fit better. But whatever we call the baby, I swear, I'm so excited! It's going to—"

"Prongs, I asked Marly to marry me," Sirius blurted, stopping and turning to look hard at James. James nearly fell down.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to propose?" James asked with a smile. "Congratulations, man!" James slapped Sirius on the back, but Sirius looked upset.

"She didn't say 'yes.'" Sirius looked down at the stone ground and breathed deeply.

"She said 'no?'" James asked, grasping Sirius's shoulder.

"She said she has to think about it," Sirius admitted, turning toward James. "But I honestly think she's leaning toward 'no.' And now I'm afraid I scared her off."

"I'm sure she was just nervous. Just give her time, Pads," James said sympathetically.

"Lily jumped on you when you proposed. She couldn't wait to get married."

"But our relationship is completely different. I mean, I think we both expected to get married when we got together. I was after her for so many years and our relationship progressed really quickly. You and Marly…I mean, you guys are the wacky, crazy couple! I mean, for Merlin's sake, she's the female you! Lily and I would _never_ go to a nude beach knowingly, but you two—you were happily nude together there," James babbled, trying to make Sirius feel better. "Even if she says 'no,' though, I'm sure it's because she's afraid of commitment or something. It's not you, mate. She's always loved you."

Sirius looked at James seriously. "But that's thing, Prongs. Lately…I'm not so sure she's happy with the way things are going. And I think I…er…might have proposed in an effort to make her feel better." James looked at him like he was crazy. "I mean, I love her! I want to marry her!" Sirius explained. "But I—I did it so spontaneously. Didn't you wonder why I didn't tell you beforehand?"

James sighed. "Yeah, of course I did."

"And I didn't even have a ring. We were in bed, just about to—"

"I don't need to know about your sex life, Padfoot!" James said.

"Well, let's just say she ended up grabbing her clothes and Apparating out of my flat. Which, let me tell you, made me feel like a complete fool."

"Well…"

"Now is not the time, Prongs! I'm _upset_ over here!"

* * *

"I'm only twenty, Lily!" Marlene said, freaking out. "I'm not sure I can define love, let alone pronounce that I'm in it!"

"I know," Lily said, trying to be sympathetic, though she was somewhat hurt. Lily was the same age as Marlene, yet here she sat, married and pregnant. Was she wrong to feel happy with her life? She certainly didn't think so. Marlene had no right to criticize it. Did Marlene think that Lily didn't understand love? Lily didn't just think she did, she knew she did. Yet here was Marlene…

"I don't want to be one of those people who get married just because they're afraid to die alone, just because they think they only have a little time left," Marlene announced.

Lily couldn't stop herself. "Is that what you think of me? Of my relationship with James? Of my pregnancy?" Her voice was filled with anger and sadness. "I know you're upset, Marly, with the way the war is going, with the proposal, with life in general, but most people are just getting the push to do what they should have done, but were too afraid to, and you have no right to diminish their love by saying that they only married because they're scared. I mean, I think James and I would be married regardless. And for some people, sure, the war may have been the catalyst, but they are in love and happy and thrilled to be married." Lily's anger was dissipating, and now she was merely trying to explain her feelings on the sudden marriages and pregnancies of many wizarding couples. "If you don't love Sirius, don't marry him. But if you do, if you think that whatever you feel for him might be love, than don't waste time! Yes, the war sucks! But it's _there_ and you can't waste valuable time with the people you care about. Not now! Not with You-Know-Who out there, killing people everyday." Lily took a breath and looked directly at Marlene.

"I'm sorry, Lily," Marlene said, near tears. "I know, I realize what you're saying is right. But I don't know if I can marry Sirius, even if it may be the best thing that ever happened to us. I'm just really _not_ sure if I love him. I think I do," she said, wiping her eyes, "but I want to know before I agree to such a huge thing. I know, though, that I don't want to lose him."

"Then you've got to tell him that," Lily said simply.

"Easier said than done," Marlene muttered.

"How did Sirius propose, by the way?" Lily asked after taking a sip of her water, attempting to change the subject for Marlene's sake.

"It was awful. We were just about to have sex when he just—bam!" Marlene clapped her hands together. "Pops the question."

"Oh, Merlin! That sounds..." Lily didn't quite know what to say.

"Yeah. Tell me about it. I literally Apparated home in my knickers." Marlene smiled and chuckled weakly.

"I'm sure Sirius meant well," Lily said, sighing.

"Well," Marlene said, "at least we know he wasn't proposing to get into my pants. He was in them when he proposed!"

Lily could only laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I had been away or nearly two weeks, and when I got back, I had to find the time to actually write the chapter. But here it is! And there'll be another chapter on the way in—hopefully—a few days. With the HBP premiere, and all my exciting plans for it, it may be a bit longer. But definitely within a week! Anyway, thanks guys, for all the reviews. I really appreciate them! Enjoy the chapter and please keep reviewing!

* * *

After lengthy discussions which neither enjoyed, Sirius and Marlene both agreed that they were not ready to get married. Sirius had explained to her that his proposal was spurred on by her depression and, though he knew being married to Marlene would be amazing, he decided that, for her sake, he could wait to tie the knot. Marlene was a bit relieved.

Another month had passed, and Lily was growing huge. Her healer's robes were growing tight, but she refused to magically enlarge them. The minute she had to make them bigger, she would have to admit to herself that she had gained weight and, in her opinion, become a whale.

And then one morning the inevitable happened. One of the buttons on the dark green robe popped. It popped, flew a few feet, and hit James between the eyes.

"Merlin!" James screeched as he grabbed his head. "You don't have to throw…what _was_ that?" He rubbed the spot where the button hit him.

Lily looked at him, her eyes watering, and shouted, "You're so insensitive! I don't know why I bloody married you!" Then she burst into tears and fell on the floor, her robes falling open and revealing not only her underwear, but also her pregnant stomach.

"What—?" James was confused. He didn't understand what he did wrong. Well, maybe he shouldn't have accused her of throwing something…but didn't she?

"I didn't throw the sodding button at you! It popped off my damn robes because I'm the size of a bloody elephant!" Lily yelled through tears. She threw her face into her hands and continued to cry. Her hormones were wacky and her crying was uncontrollable.

James, who was putting on his robes when the button flung at him, was in his boxers. Dropping the steel-colored robe he held in his hands, he rushed over and kneeled down next to her.

Holding her shoulders from behind her, James whispered to her. "You are _not_ a bloody elephant."

Lily pulled away from him and stood up. " I never said I was a bloody elephant, jerk! I said I was the _size_ of a bloody elephant! But apparently you seem to think I have big ears and a big nose, not to mention _fat—_"

"Hey," James said, also rising from the floor, "I never said that! I was—I was just trying to comfort you, Lils!" Lily glared at him. He walked over to her and grabbed her face. "You are even more beautiful pregnant than you were when you weren't pregnant."

"So now I'm ugly when I'm not pregnant, too? You're doing really well here, James," Lily said, removing his hands from her face and walking out of the bedroom.

"Lils, I didn't mean _that_ either, you know that." James just couldn't win. He sighed and followed her out of the room and into the kitchen.

Lily looked at him and asked, "Did you want coffee before you leave?"

James was confused. Was this a trick question? "Yes?"

"Good," Lily said, walking back toward the bedroom. "Than you can make one for me, too. But remember, it needs to be decaf."

James sighed. He didn't mind making Lily coffee. Far from it, actually. But her hormones were everywhere. He wasn't sure how much more he could take of it before he completely snapped. He conjured up two cups of coffee and brought them into their bedroom.

"Here you go, Lils," James said, handing her the decaf cup. She glared at him, but took the mug anyway. She took a sip and sighed.

"What am I going to do about my robes, James?" she said, her anger suddenly dissipating.

"Well," James said hesitantly, "you could always just…enlarge them." He cringed and waited for her screams.

"I'm so fat!" Lily wailed and tears started to stream down her face. "And I have to pee!" She ran into the bathroom, and James sat on their bed. He was going to be late for work. Again. He was surprised he hadn't been fired from his job already; lately Lily's uncontrollable hormones caused him to miss most of his morning Auror meetings. The head of the office, though, seemed to understand his predicament. He wasn't quite sure how Lily managed to keep her job, though he would never mention that to her.

A loud crack coming from the living room interrupted James's thoughts, however.

"Hey, mate!" came a friendly shout from the living room. "I was just talking to Marly, and she said that Lily said that she felt the baby move about three days ago, and I felt it was my godfather-ly duty to stop by, congratulate the mum-to-be, and see if I could feel the baby move." Sirius smiled, leaning against James and Lily's couch.

James walked out of his bedroom and into the living room. "Why," he said, smacking Sirius on the back of the head, "would you think that the morning, when Lily and I are both getting ready for work, is a good time to stop by? Huh? Do you think?" James was clearly annoyed, but if Sirius noticed, he didn't call attention to it.

"Where is the pregnant lady?" Sirius asked, rubbing his palms together. James shook his head. This wasn't good.

Unaware of Sirius's presence, Lily stomped out of the bedroom, her robe still undone and revealing her undergarments, yelling, "James, I know you didn't go to work yet!"

Sirius, only now becoming aware that James was also in his underwear, smirked. "Did I interrupt something?"

Lily shrieked, realizing Sirius was in the room, and smacked James. "Why didn't you _tell_ me we had company, you inconsiderate _prat_!"

"Oh," Sirius said, "that's my fault. I only just got here, and it was a rather surprise visit."

Lily, who was trying desperately to wrap her dark green robe around her larger body, glared at him. "Why would you come over at seven in the morning?"

"I actually came over to congratulate you on the baby's first kick. But seeing as the both of you are clearly fighting—"

"You told him we were fighting?" Lily asked James, folding her arms over her chest.

"No! But he does have eyes and ears, Lils!" James was getting frustrated that Lily wasn't keen to see reason.

Lily stared at him with hard eyes, but after a few seconds, shrugged. "I'm sorry I'm being so mean to you, James. I'm taking my anger about my weight gain out on you, and that's just not fair. I guess I just have to accept the fact that I will have to enlarge my robes. And that I'm a fat pig."

"You're not a fat pig," James said, comfortingly. He rubbed her shoulders. "And even if you were, I would still love you."

"Oh, James!" Lily started to cry again.

"What did I do wrong this time?" James asked. "I didn't say you were a fat pig!"

"I know! I'm crying because what you said was so…so…sweet," Lily said, sniffing and hugging James.

"I did something right?" James asked, grinning. Lily responded by kissing him hard on the mouth. And that kiss turned into a full out snog session.

Sirius looked on, shaking his head. "Oi, you wankers! There's a bloody guest standing right in front of you!" Lily and James broke apart, but James's hair was mussed and Lily's lipstick was smudged.

"You're not a guest; you're a rotten friend who thinks it's funny to sneak into people's houses in the wee hours of the morning," said James, though a smile was still present on his face.

"First off, you're the rotten friend who finds it funny to snog his wife in front of a man who has recently been told 'no' to his proposal. And second, it's already seven! That is not considered a 'wee hour!'" Sirius protested.

An owl suddenly appeared in the living room window and broke up the conversation. James walked over to the window, opened it, and retrieved the letter. The owl flew off, and the three stared at the envelope curiously. James peeled it open, and his eyes skimmed the curly writing on the note.

"It's Dumbledore," James said, turning to face Lily. "He says it's urgent. We need to meet with him today in his office. Owl St. Mungo's and tell them you won't be able to make it today."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay, so this took forever to get out because I was trying to get the scene just right, and I wanted it to be canon, as well. After writing the chapter, I realized they didn't go under the Fidelius Charm until a week before October 31, so I had to change the whole thing around. I think after a couple of rewrites, it's accurate, but if it's not, I apologize. I really tried. I really, really did. Anyway, if you haven't already, check out my new story, **Waves of Fire**, which is Remus's story about how he fell in love with Lily, and how she ultimately ended up with James. Enjoy!

* * *

"Professor," James said, walking hurriedly into Dumbledore's office with Lily in tow. "What's the emergency?" There was fear in James's face as he spoke, and Lily rubbed his shoulder.

"Sit," Professor Dumbledore said, waving his hand to the two seats before his desk. James helped Lily sit, and then took a seat beside her. Lily clutched her stomach protectively, and awaited Dumbledore to tell them of the urgent news. "I have some very terrible news for you both. I am very sorry to have to be the one to tell you this," he began, and worry filled the eyes of the couple.

"You see," he continued, "a prophecy was made, and I happened to be a witness to it. Sybil Trelawney, a prospect for the new Divination post, and I were at the Hog's Head. It was a sort of informal interview. I was not overly impressed with her. Not until, as the case may be, she unknowingly made a prophecy. A prophecy, which could very well refer to your child and Lord Voldemort."

Gasps were released from both James and Lily, both beyond shocked. Lily and James looked at each other with fear, while Dumbledore continued.

"The prophecy, in basic terms, speaks of a child that will be born to those who have defied him three times. The child will be born at the end of July. He will have the power to defeat Lord Voldemort, and Lord Voldemort will mark him as his equal," Dumbledore said gravely. "But ultimately, neither can live while the other survives."

Lily's eyes were wide and teary. She was floored, as was James, but she seemed truly devastated. As an expecting mother, she was protective of her child, perhaps more so than James, and only wanted safety and security for his life.

When James began to get himself together, he shook his head and smiled. Trying to lighten the mood, he said, "So Lils and I are having a boy, huh? A son?"

Dumbledore returned the smile, and said, "Yes. I'm sorry you did not find get to find out to in a more joyous manner." James nodded, and rubbed Lily's arm. She leaned into him, but was still silent. She had not begun to fully grasp, or accept, the prediction.

"You must go into hiding," Dumbledore said at last. "I don't think that anything major must be done—_yet_. It is early and the prophecy could easily be meant for another boy whom is to be born near the same time. I do not think it would be wise to do anything rash, especially since prophecies are born nearly every day, and they come to nothing. But, as the parents of the child that the prophecy could possibly refer to, I thought you needed to know."

"Thank you," James said, "for telling us. Our Order involvement—"

"Must be halted, I believe," Dumbledore finished. "Hiding yourselves is more important, I should think." James nodded, and Lily wiped her eyes on her robe.

"I agree," she said, sniffing and regaining her cool. There was a sudden silence, and she shifted in her seat uncomfortably while clutching her bulging stomach.

"Well," James said, interrupting the silence. "Maybe we should go, Lils. Rest at home."

"Yeah," Lily replied. "I guess so."

"Remember," Dumbledore said as James got up and helped Lily out of her own seat, "that prophecies can sometimes come to nothing, Mrs. Potter. That is the glimmer of hope within the situation." Lily smiled at Dumbledore and shook her head in concurrence.

"Thank you for telling us," James said to Dumbledore, a serious look gracing his face.

"You're welcome—though it was only imperative," said Dumbledore. James nodded once again, and both he and Lily took off.

* * *

"So our son may be the one to defeat Voldemort." Lily felt woozy from the thought. Her son, whom she hoped to protect and love and save, might be destined to face mortal danger and harm. How could she not feel woozy? She and James were walking to Hogsmeade from Hogwarts; because they couldn't Apparate from the castle (as Lily was forced to point out to an unknowing—or, rather, forgetful—James), they had to walk to the village they frequented while at school.

"Yeah," James mumbled. He, too, was feeling as though he was without control. What could he possibly do? Hiding was the only option at this point, but it seemed as though it wasn't enough. Did Voldemort know of the prophecy? If he did, what was he planning to do? If he didn't, was there a way he could find out? Was there anyone to witness the prophecy occurring that would inform him? He knew worrying would get him nowhere, but the thoughts raced through his mind, nonetheless.

"James?" Lily's voice tugged him back to reality, and he turned to look at her. "I think we need to move out of our flat. Somewhere more remote. I mean, we're smack dab in the middle of London. It's just not safe given the circumstances." Her voice quavered, and James could tell she was fighting tears. He pulled her into a hug and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Of course. We'll have to find a place. But on such short notice," he said, "we might have a bit of trouble." Lily broke off their hug and looked up at her husband.

"We could always borrow a place," Lily said, tapping her chin with her index finger.

"What are you thinking?"

"Well," Lily started, "Marlene inherited a cottage from her Aunt, a cottage in Godric's Hollow. I'm sure she would let us use it—especially when she doesn't use it herself."

"Brilliant," James said, kissing Lily on the forehead. "We should invite Marly and Sirius over tonight. Tell them of the situation and all. Maybe Remus, too."

"James, I know they're our friends," Lily said, wary of what he would think. "But I'd rather tell as few people as possible. Let's just leave it at Marly and Sirius for now. We should only tell people—even our friends—on a need to know basis. And Remus has enough stress upon him without our problems burdening him," Lily added. "He can't find a job. Being a werewolf's hard enough in these times without our issues."

Though James wanted to fight Lily, he knew she was emotionally stressed right now. He didn't believe that her fear of telling too many people stemmed from a distrust of their friends. He felt she was as loyal to their friends as he was—but she was more concerned for her child, which he could understand. He nodded at Lily, though somewhat unwillingly.

* * *

"Prongs Junior is going to DEFEAT Voldemort?" Sirius yelled, grabbing his head.

"No!" Lily screamed back, grabbing her stomach. "Well, maybe. The prophecy could be wrong. Or, he could die at Voldemort's hand. We don't know. But we have to go into hiding just in case," Lily explained. She turned to Marlene and said, "James and I must ask a huge favor of you. Can we borrow your cottage in Godric's Hollow? The flat just isn't safe."

"Of course," Marlene said. She was pale from shock, but she didn't look too shaken. "You didn't even have to ask."

"Thanks," Lily said, and she reached over James to give her best friend a hug. Lily was teary eyed, and she sighed. Maybe everything would be all right after all.

* * *

Read and review, please!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This chapter is really short, but it's because I just wanted to set up them living in the cottage. I'm hoping to get another chapter up tonight, one that's a bit longer, because this is just really trying to show, not only the progression of their lives after the prophecy, but that the birth of Harry is really close (hint, hint). So, anyway, enjoy the chapter! Read and review!

* * *

Lily and James, after moving into the small cottage Marlene inherited in Godric's Hollow, were pooped. Though it was only days after their discussion with Dumbledore, the burden of the prophecy was beginning to loom. There was nothing either James or Lily could do that they hadn't already done, but each felt as though it wasn't enough. The prophecy, of course, could possibly refer to another child—the Longbottom baby, as Lily soon discovered after hearing from Sirius that Alice, too, was pregnant and due at the end of July. Frank and Alice had both defied Voldemort three times, and therefore, the prophecy could easily be for their son.

Lily had begun to think that maybe the prophecy wasn't meant for her child; that is, how could she be sure she was having a boy? Nobody tested it! Dumbledore had just assumed that because the prophecy was about a boy that meant they were having a boy! But sure enough, after testing the gender of the baby with a spell and the flick of her wand, the baby was, sure enough, to be a boy.

Lily had hope, though. Even if the prophecy was meant for her son, she was sure everything would work out. Her optimism was amazing given the situation, and James certainly admired her for it. Though she was worried—they all were—she had faith that her son would be fine.

James had a bit more trouble staying positive. Usually he was fun loving and carefree, but lately he was unsure of his ability to keep his son safe. In his mind, nothing he could do would secure a happy and safe life for his child. His cheerful demeanor was somewhat lost among his worry and anxiety.

"James, it'll be alright," Lily soothed, knowing her words meant little. She rubbed his neck and felt his tension. It was a couple of weeks after their move into the cottage now, and she was going on seven months pregnant. She was nervous and excited, as was James, but fearful of what the prophecy would entail should Voldemort find out.

"I know, Lils, I know," he replied, but he didn't really mean it.

"Aren't you excited for the baby?" Lily asked, putting on a meaningful smile. A little baby—she thought that this would be the ultimate cheering charm for James. He was so looking forward to having a son he could share his Marauder secrets with and teach Quidditch to. James's face lit up.

"Of course, Lilyflower," he said, using her old nickname from when they were kids. He got really excited suddenly, and exclaimed, "I think I've thought of the perfect name!"

Lily rolled her eyes and said, "It's not James, is it?"

"Well, not the first name. I was thinking—"

"And it's not Sirius, right? Because one Sirius is enough, I think," Lily interrupted.

"Will you let me tell you the name already? Merlin," James said, laughing. Lily laughed along with him, and slowly their problems seemed to fade away. "I was thinking Harry. Harry James Potter."

"I think it's wonderful," Lily said, kissing James on the nose. "It's perfect. Though people are going to accuse you of tooting your own horn."

"What?" said James. "Because I named my son after me? Psh." He grinned. "Like I care. The only person who'll say that is Sirius, and it's because he's a wanker."

"Perhaps you're right." Lily and James were all smiles. They were happy for a brief moment in time.

"He's kicking," Lily said a few moments later, and put her hand to her stomach. James reached over and held his hand on her rounded belly, too. "He's a fighter, this one."

"My son. That's my son," James said in awe. "It's hard to believe that we created a baby, isn't it?"

"Our son," Lily said. "It's our son. And, yes, the miracle of life is astounding. It is pretty difficult to wrap my head around the fact that, inside me right now, there is a living, breathing child."

James looked at Lily, whose eyes were welling up with what he hoped were tears of joy. He could make out a small smile beneath her locks of red hair, and he smiled wide.

"Two months, Lils," James said. "Two months."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I swear, I didn't plan for this chapter to be released on Harry's birthday; it just happened to work out incredibly perfectly! I think it's a brilliant touch, and makes the chapter that much more special. This is probably my favorite chapter of the whole story, because I feel like this is what all the chapters previously have been leading up to. I hope you like it as much as I do!! Read and review, please!

* * *

Slowly but surely, the months of June and July passed and Lily was bigger than ever. It was nearly the end of July, and the baby still wasn't born. Lily was secretly hoping that the baby would be born in the beginning of August—and, that way, the prophecy wouldn't refer to their child—but she didn't want to curse it by admitting it to anyone.

July 30 rolled around, and both James and Lily sat in their living room, sweaty and bored. Lily fanned herself with her hands, while James leaned against the armrest of the couch. Both were still in their pajamas, not having had the energy to change. It was around two o'clock in the afternoon, and had done nothing of value all day. Lily had even begun to lose track of the days. Was it a Friday or a Tuesday? Or a Sunday, for that matter?

Since they went into hiding, the days of the week were unimportant. The two had only been paying attention to the day of the month, anxious for the baby and nervous about the prophecy. Lily's mind kept wandering to the past few weeks and their attempts to make their cottage a beautiful home for their baby.

James and Lily, in an attempt to prepare for their son, had painted the entire house. Using muggle paint and brushes, they decided it would be fun to put their heart into the house, since they would be living there for a while.

James and Lily had fun painting the different rooms, and painted the baby's room a light and calming blue. Though James had suggested Gryffindor colors grace the walls, Lily wanted the walls to be somewhat neutral.

"What if Harry is in Hufflepuff? Those Gryffindor colors would seem pretty stupid, don't you think?" she said, giving James a pointed look.

"If our son was in Hufflepuff, I would disown him! Oh Lily, I'm kidding!" He added when she looked furious. "I would only disown him if he was a Slytherin!"

"James!"

"Merlin, I'm joking! Sort of…but that's not the point. He'll be a Gryffindor! I know it! Can't we just paint the walls red and gold?"

"No. Those colors aren't suitable for a baby anyway," she said with finality.

James didn't let it go, though. "But blue is clearly a Ravenclaw color! Do you want our son to be a _Ravenclaw_?"

"I was almost a Ravenclaw, thank you very much!" she said, placing her hands on her hips.

"But you weren't! You were a Gryffindor!"

"James, we're painting the room blue, and that's final!"

That didn't stop James from attempting to persuade Lily that they should paint their room red and gold.

"No," Lily shouted. "Haven't you had enough red and gold to last you the rest of your life? For seven years you lived in a room filled with red and gold! Isn't that enough?"

For James, of course, it wasn't. He eventually convinced Lily, but only because she refused to paint any other room in the house red and gold.

"Where's your Gryffindor spirit, Lils?" he asked, jokingly.

"I'm about to shove it up your butt," she replied dryly. James laughed, and kissed her on the cheek.

Now, though, as she sat in the living room, recalling their painting memories, she was happy they painted their room red and gold. It was a wonderful choice for two previous Gryffindors, really. She smiled, and James looked over at her at that exact moment.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked, smiling back at her.

"Just thinking about our room. I think it was a great idea to paint it red and gold," said Lily. She grabbed James's hand between two of hers and began to stroke it. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips, hard and passionately. She returned the kiss, and he grabbed her waist, pulling her closer.

"You know," he said between kisses, "you're a week past your due date." He paused to kiss her again, and continued, "And I hear this induces labor."

"What?" Lily asked. "Kissing? I think you'd need to do more than kiss to induce—" A sharp and intense pain in her stomach interrupted her. She clutched her stomach with her hands, and leaned forward. Quickly, however, the pain subsided, and she sat back up again before James had time to freak out.

"What just happened?" James asked, concerned. He pulled her close to him, and he hugged her worriedly, as if his embrace would protect her.

"I think that was a contraction!" Lily said, still grabbing her stomach.

James started to fret. "Shouldn't you _know_?" He began to run around the room like a chicken with its head cut off. He hurriedly paced around the table and ran his hands through his hair.

"Why would I _know_, you idiot! I've never done this before!" She was panicked a bit, after seeing James frightened, and began to yell.

"You're a Healer, aren't you? Don't you have to know this stuff?" James asked, stopping mid-pace and looking at Lily.

"I don't—gah!" Lily felt a puddle of wetness surround her, and she stood up to see the couch covered in a clear liquid. James saw it and cringed.

"It's okay that you peed, Lils, don't be embarrassed, you're pregnant!"

"That's my water, you moron! My _water broke_. I didn't pee on the bloody couch!" She was even more frantic now, and began to pace like James did.

"What do we do?" James asked, looking at the ceiling. "We're not supposed to leave the house—"

"I think," Lily said angrily and sarcastically, "I _think_ this is a situation that calls for us to LEAVE THE HOUSE."

James nodded his head quickly, and swallowed hard. Just minutes ago everything was fine, and now…now Lily was having their baby!

"Umm…how should we get to St. Mungo's?" James asked after rushing into their bedroom and grabbing the bag Lily had packed for just this moment.

"Well, do you think I can BLOODY APPARATE, James? DO YOU THINK I'M IN THE RIGHT STATE TO DO THAT?" Lily was yelling while holding her stomach, and James was frightened.

"No," he nodded, and Lily rolled her eyes. "Should we Floo?"

"I think so," Lily replied snootily, as though it was the obvious answer.

"Right, right."

* * *

"Name?" Lily and James had just arrived at Saint Mungo's. Lily was already being hauled upstairs, and he desperately wanted to follow her, but he had to talk to this damn woman instead.

"James Potter," he said hurriedly. "My wife is Lily Potter and she's about to birth our son. So d'you think I can follow my her, now?"

The old lady at the counter rolled her eyes, but shook her head 'yes,' though James had to promise to return to her later to give her their information and fill out paper work. James ran after Lily as soon as the woman let him go, and he quickly caught up with her and the Mediwitch taking her up to the delivery room.

"How're you, Lils?" James asked nervously.

"Scared. Excited," she said nervously. Suddenly she keeled over and shouted, "IN PAIN!"

"Another contraction, darling?" the Mediwitch asked, and she nodded with a look of agony. "At least they're far apart. You won't be giving birth for a while, at this point." Lily nodded knowingly, and James was somewhat confused.

"What time do you think we'll actually see the baby?" Lily rolled her eyes, and the Mediwitch laughed.

"Oh, it might not be until tomorrow, you know. Some deliveries take minutes, some take hours. I'm thinking that, since it's around 2:30 now, and given the time between the contractions, she could be delivering late tonight!" Lily smiled anxiously at the Mediwitch, and then turned to James. He looked scared. How much more could his nerves take?

A few minutes later and they were in a room. It was a private room, as every delivery room is, but Lily could bet that they would place her in a double recovery room, despite being a Healer here herself. She sighed. At least the giving birth part would be private.

She looked over at James after she was settled in the bed, and she saw him sitting in the seat right next to her. He smiled at her and took her hand, but pulled it back when he remembered something.

"I've got to tell Padfoot! And Moony! And Wormtail!" he exclaimed. He pulled his two-way mirror out of his pocket and called out for Sirius.

"Prongs, what's up?" Lily could here Sirius on the other end of the mirror, but couldn't see him.

"Lily's having the baby! Tell the others! I'm going to have a son!" James's voice was so enthusiastic that Lily began to tear. He was so happy, as was she, and she couldn't handle the emotion. James looked up to see her crying and quickly said his good-byes to Sirius.

"What's wrong? Does it hurt? You can squeeze my hand," James said in a rush. Lily shook her head and sighed.

"I'm just…happy." James smiled and grabbed her hand again, and the two settled into a silence.

Fifteen minutes went by, and suddenly, outside the room, James and Lily heard a man yelling.

"I want to see my friends! They're having a baby, and I'm the Godfather dammit!"

"And I'm the Godmother! And a Healer at this hospital! You'd better let us in that room, or there will be hell to pay!"

Marlene and Sirius were attempting to get into the delivery room, but were apparently having some trouble. James held out a finger to Lily and went to check the situation out. A few seconds later, Lily watched as James led Sirius and Marlene into the room.

"I'm going to be an AUNT!" Marlene shouted, and she ran over and hugged Lily. Lily hugged her back and smiled at her best friend. Lily looked towards James and Sirius, and they held each other in a masculine embrace. The two broke apart, and Sirius walked over to give Lily a hug. As he bent over, he whispered in her ear.

"You know it's not too late to name the baby Sirius," he said. Lily slapped his arm as he hugged her. "But really," he said seriously, "you're going to do great. You're going to be a great mum."

"Thanks," Lily whispered back.

"Okay!" Sirius shouted. "Let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

It was hours later and nothing had happened yet. Though the contractions were slowly getting closer, Lily was still not dilated enough to actually start pushing. Remus showed up, and stayed long enough to offer his congratulations, but was unfortunately unable to stay. Peter never showed up at all.

Nevertheless, the four of them sat together, bored and wishing the baby would come already, until nearly midnight.

"Alright, where is Prongs Junior? He was supposed to be here hours ago!" Sirius said, sighing. "He's late, just like his father always is."

"I'm never late!" James said, pushing up his glasses and leaning back in his chair.

"Oh yeah, that's me. I guess he takes after his Uncle Sirius!" he said, guffawing loudly.

"Oh my MERLIN!" Lily shrieked. "That was a huge contraction!"

James called in a Healer, who shooed everyone out of the room to check the dilation.

"I think you're ready," he said, and he called James back in. "I think we're ready to deliver!"

Sirius and Marlene gave James and Lily thumbs up signs from the hallway, and then they walked to sit in the waiting room.

Lily parted her thighs as the Healer told her to do, while Mediwitches surrounded the area. James walked into the bathroom and changed into scrubs as he was told, while everyone prepared for the delivery.

Walking out of the bathroom, he heard the Healer yell, "Push, Mrs. Potter!"

He looked at the Healer's hands, which were already covered in blood, and fainted immediately in the doorway of the bathroom. Everything went black.

* * *

"You moron! Didn't I tell you that you were going to faint! You never listen to me!" James heard Lily screaming him, but couldn't see anything. He noticed that he was laying in a bed next to her, and managed to find the nightstand with his glasses on it. He threw them on quickly and looked around.

He noticed immediately that Lily looked better; she was up and beautiful, though a bit sweaty. She was holding what looked like a bundle of blankets, and realized that it was their son. He hurriedly stumbled out of the bed he was in—where _was_ he?—and ran over to Lily's side.

"Meet Harry James Potter, your son," Lily said calmly, and she held the bundle out to him. Sitting in the chair beside Lily's bed, he smiled and took the baby from her arms.

Holding him, softly stroking his little finger with his much bigger one, he grinned widely and thought only happy thoughts.

"Where are we?" he asked, looking around the room.

"The recovery room. Thanks to you and your fainting issues, I get a room to myself, since you took up the bed next to me."

"What time is it?" James said after a few minutes, looking toward his wife. He had never seen Lily look so beautiful, so natural, so _warm_. It was amazing.

"It's 12:37. Harry James Potter, born on July 31. Can you believe it? We have a baby!"

For that one night, that one night only, the prophecy was completely forgotten by both parents, and life was good. Life was spectacular. And then—

"PRONGS JUNIOR IS HERE! I'M A GODFATHER! Move over, Prongs! I want a chance to hold him!"


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This chapter would have been up yesterday, but I've been having a ton of trouble uploading things due to this error message thing. But it's up now! It's sad, but I thought it was something that would actually happen, so...yeah. I'm sorry if it's depressing! Hopefully you'll enjoy the update, anyway. I'm going to try to upload another chapter within the next day, since I haven't updated in a while. Review, please!

* * *

"James, can you get Harry?" Lily muttered into her pillow tiredly, attempting to get some sleep. Though it had been a month since Harry's birth, James and Lily had yet to find a night routine that worked. Because they had no schedule that said who woke up when, both would end up awake and drowsy at three o'clock in the morning. Lily might've been begging James to jump out of bed instead of her, but she knew that ultimately they would both rock Harry to sleep that night.

"Sure," James yawned. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he begrudgingly rolled off the comfortable mattress and picked himself up off of the floor. He stumbled over to Harry's crib, which sat at the end of their bed, and pulled his son from the small white cradle. He walked over to the doorway in the dark, but struggled to find the handle. After a few seconds of reaching blindly for the golden knob, he finally latched onto it. He made his way into the hallway with a screaming baby in his arms, and turned on the hall light. He could hear Lily groan from inside the bedroom, but found no way to avoid turning on the light. He went to close the door, but found Lily standing in the way.

"Go back to bed," he said with only one eye opened. He hadn't yet managed to adjust to the brightness of the light. "I'm just going to warm up a bottle and rock him to sleep." Lily nodded, squinting.

"I'll help you," she replied, knowing that, while James could handle it alone, they were partners in parenting. She heard nightmarish stories from parenting books and articles, from friends and acquaintances, about husbands—and wives, for that matter—who left their spouse to do all the work. She didn't want to be the one to make James do all the work, and she didn't ever want James to throw everything to her to do. Though they always asked the other to deal with the baby, the one left laying in bed felt guilty, and got up anyway. Since Harry was a relatively good baby, they each got a fair amount of sleep—but every night there was at least one, if not a few disturbances that caused them to awaken and soothe their son.

James smiled at Lily, despite his obvious fatigue, and walked to the kitchen. Lily followed suit, wrapping a bathrobe over her still fuller figure. Though she was on her way to losing her pregnancy weight, she wasn't all the way there yet—but without the crazy hormones that drove her to the brink of insanity, she wasn't unhappy with the excess weight. She had learned to live with it. And as James said, "more to love." She might have slapped him on the arm for that, but it made her more secure with her weight gain.

Lily pondered just how caring her husband was as James heated a bottle for Harry. It was a simple spell, really, but she watched as James tested just how hot the milk was on his arm with his free hand. It warmed her heart to watch James take on a fatherly role, but she was unsurprised at how well it suited him. She may not have believed so in school, but since they had graduated, she had believed he would make a good father—one day, anyway. Lily was shocked, even still, that she and James had a child so early. It was strange and phenomenal, all at once.

As James walked toward the living room to rock Harry, Lily followed closely behind. He sat on the couch delicately as not to jolt the baby, and Lily cuddled up next to him. She reached her hands out to take the baby, but James held Harry out of her reach.

"Nope," James said in response to her glare. "I get to feed him." He fed Harry the bottle, and Harry eagerly drank the milk. The two were silent, and nothing but Harry's sucking was heard for a few minutes.

"Are you scared?" Lily whispered, looking at James. It occurred to her during the moment of silence that their baby, their living, breathing, beautiful baby boy could be destined to defeat the greatest dark wizard that ever lived, or die at his hand. Though it was something that she thought of often, it wasn't until then that she had managed to bring it up aloud to James. It wasn't because she felt as though she couldn't bring it up, but because she was afraid to bring it up. The minute they discussed it was the minute it came true, the minute it became a real threat. She was terrified of what could happen, and didn't want to even think about it, let alone discuss it. But her question slipped out amongst her thoughts, and she was forced to deal with James's inevitable response.

"Yeah," James replied quietly, his eyes focused solely on Harry. "Of course." He seemed to Lily like a child, scared and confused, and she thought that she probably appeared that way, too. As though they were children raising a child. She wanted to cry at that. "But we've got to stay positive," he said, looking up at his wife with hard eyes. "We don't know that that the prophecy is about him and we don't know if Voldemort has heard it. We have no idea that the prophecy will turn into reality, and we have no clue as to what's to come. We might be in this house, hiding away, but we shouldn't feel trapped within a certain and definitive future." James grabbed Lily's face with his free hand and sighed. "I love you and Harry more than anyone or anything in the world. If anything does happen—I'll protect you."

Lily began to tear, and she rubbed his hand. "No, don't say that. Harry needs a father."

"But I couldn't live without you, Lils. And Harry needs a mother more," James whispered.

"He needs both of us! He needs both of us!" Lily said quietly, though not without intensity.

"I know," James said. "But let's not think about that now. Let's just forget about the prophecy and be happy." Lily nodded, watching as James removed the bottle from a sleeping Harry's mouth. Lily remained on the couch, somewhat saddened, as James brought Harry back to his crib. She heard his padded steps as he walked back toward her, and she smiled weakly at him, silently praising him for his parenting abilities.

She looked deeply at him as he sat down on the couch next to her. He was tired, sporting bags under his eyes, deep purple in color, but he was as handsome as ever. His hair was tousled from sleep, but that suited him well. His hazel eyes were slightly bloodshot, but they were as she remembered from their teenage years: deep, swirling pools of…well, something. She watched as he turned his head toward her, and she couldn't help herself—in a fit of passion, in a wave of fear and sadness and disparity, she grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him. He stiffened in shock, but quickly gave into his desires, and passionately returned the kiss.

"I'm scared," she said as they broke apart. "I don't want to lose you."

"You'll never lose me," he said. "Not really." He kissed her again, slowly, savoring the love—and lust—that he felt for her.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long. I was getting back to school, and packing took FOREVER. And then, of course, I had to move and settle in, and now, finally, I have the chance to update. It's short, but hopefully moving, as this chapter is one of the last ones. I plan for only two or three more, but of course, that could change. Anyway, read and review!

* * *

Lily was lying on the couch, reading, when she heard a knock on the door. Hopping up to find out who was there, as she and James weren't expecting any visitors, she stumbled over the coffee table—whilst the visitor continued to knock incessantly. Grabbing her leg and slowly making her way towards the banging, James appeared next to her.

"You okay?" he asked his wife, but Lily only nodded.

"Just grab the door," Lily replied, still clutching her slightly wounded shin. She pointed towards the door with her free hand, and James quickly grabbed the brass handle and pulled. As the door swung open, he and Lily were met with Sirius.

He looked dreadful. He stood in the night amidst a sweet and wet summer storm. He was soggy and wet and tired, and the two immediately sensed that something was wrong. His eyes were tired, but his face was pained. He didn't look physically injured, as far as Lily could tell at first glance. Suddenly she wondered whether the water on his face wasn't just the rain; he was crying.

"Pads," James said, putting an arm around his shoulders and pulling him into the house, "what's wrong? What happened?" He led Sirius to the couch that Lily had been reading on just minutes before. Sirius ran a hand through his wet hair, while whimpering slightly. He wiped his face on his wet sleeve, but Lily could tell he was still crying. Silently, she performed a drying charm on his clothes, but he didn't seem to notice.

"I thought you were on a mission for the Order?" Lily whispered, wringing her hands. She patted his back, as he rubbed his face in his hands.

"I was—but I got a message from Dumbledore—Marly—her family—all of them—_dead_." He shook as he mumbled the words, but Lily and James both heard him clearly: their best friend, Sirius's girlfriend, dead. "Voldemort—he got to them—found them. Dumbeldore"—Sirius heaved—"said he thinks they killed her whole family because she was in the Order." Sirius slid off the couch and fell to the floor. James gasped, while Lily fell to the ground with Sirius, clutching him, sobbing.

"She was so young!" Lily cried through tears. Sirius shook his head in agreement. His hands were still attached to his face. After a few minutes of tears, even from James, who wasn't as close to her as the other two, Sirius picked his head up and sniffed.

"I had to tell you—I can only stay a little while longer," Sirius said. "I have to get back to the mission." James nodded, but Lily looked furious.

Through tears, Lily exclaimed, "How dare Dumbledore make you go back to an Order mission after the death of a loved one!" She wiped her tears, though fresh droplets quickly fell, and crossed her arms.

"I want to go back Lily. I have to help with the war. If for no other reason than to make sure that no one else dies undeservedly because of this sick, sick bastard." A flash of rage swept across his face, and Lily understood. She wished she could do something, anything, but she knew it was her duty to stay there. Though she continued to cry, for Marly and for Sirius, she knew what had to be done for her son.

"You know we wish we could do something, Pads," said James, running a hand through his hair, nearly reading Lily's mind, "but—"

"Prongs," Sirius said, holding a snot-covered hand out in protest, "Prongs, you need to keep Harry safe. That's what it comes down to. You must do what you can to protect your son." Sirius pulled himself from the floor, and hugged his best friend. Then, he bent down to give Lily a hug. He held her for a minute, each with the understanding that they had lost someone dear, and he whispered, "Harry'll be fine. Everything will work out."

Lily nodded, almost believing his comforting words, and he waved, his nose red and his face tearful. He began to pull on the handle, when he stopped.

"I almost forgot," he said, turning back towards his friends. "I know it's Harry's birthday in two weeks. I feel terrible, but I might not be able to make it. Tell him I wish him the best, and give him a 'happy birthday' from me." Out of his coat pocket, he pulled a crinkled gift. "I was walking in Diagon Alley a few weeks ago, and saw this. I know I already got him a child-sized broom for Christmas, but he can't ride it for another couple of years, really. And I saw this—Prongs, it's a _baby_ broom. It hovers a foot, at the most, but I think Prongs Jr. will enjoy it." James laughed, despite the terrible situation, and Lily very nearly smiled. She wiped her face on her sleeve, and gave a wave as Sirius Apparated away.

"Do you want to talk about it?" James said, moving to hug his wife. She fell easily into his arms.

"No. I just want to cry. We can talk about it in a few days," Lily said, grasping her husband with her dear life, closing her eyes, attempting to forget the sad news.

James nodded silently, wishing there were someone out there who could kill Voldemort before anyone else was a victim to his destruction, and praying that his son would have the chance to live in a safe and carefree world.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I've lasted updated. I've been really bogged down with school work, and then Christmas, but here is a new chapter! I based it on the letter Harry finds at Grimmauld Place in _Deathly Hallows_. I'm almost finished with this story. I think I've only got two or three chapters left before I'm completely done. I'm excited! Well, not to write what's obviously coming, but to finally be finished. Anyway, read and review!

* * *

It was Harry's birthday, and despite being stuck in their house, they were planning to celebrate. Bathilda Bagshot, their neighbor and a friend of Dumbeldore's, was visiting. Though she popped by most days, the company was nice. Lily was bustling around the kitchen, making cake and preparing tea, while James entertained Harry.

"How big is Harry!" James said, lifting Harry's arms. Harry laughed, knowing what was coming.

"So big!" James and Harry said together, though Harry's was garbled and barely recognizable. Harry laughed, and James smiled. The two played happily, and soon, Mrs. Bagshot was knocking at the door. James picked Harry up and walked to answer the door.

"Happy Birthday, little Harry!" she said before anything else, squeezing his little cheeks and giving him a small peck on the head.

"Gah," Harry said. His hands waved up and down, and James and Bathilda laughed.

"Hello, Bathilda," James said, and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Come in."

"I brought Harry a small gift," Bathilda said. She was old and sweet, but incredibly lively. She held up a small, badly wrapped package, and smiled. "It's not much, but…"

"I'm sure it's wonderful," Lily said walking into the family room. She hugged Bathilda, and took Harry from her fragile arms. "Sit down!" The three adults sat on the couch, while Harry played with a toy wand on the floor.

"What's new?" James asked Bathilda. "Anything spectacular going on in the outside world? You know how we're cooped up in here…" His eyes fell to his knees, and he seemed ashamed for wishing he could leave the house. Lily patted his back.

"I haven't heard anything new since the last time I stopped by. You probably know more than I do. You're friend Peter stopped by this past weekend, right?" Bathilda clasped her hands on her lap. "He would know more than I do."

"He didn't have anything new to tell us, either," Lily said. "But that might be a good thing, right?" James nodded.

"No news is good news, right?" Bathilda said. "That's the muggle expression, I think." James shrugged his shoulders, but Lily confirmed she was right. The room was silent for a moment.

"I'll go get us some tea and cake, and we can sing Happy Birthday to Harry," Lily said. She got up from the couch and headed into the kitchen. A minute or two later, she came out with a platter with three cups of tea and a homemade chocolate cake with a large candle shaped like a number one. The three sang Happy Birthday, while Harry sat on James's lap in front of the cake. Harry and James blew out the candle together, and Bathilda and Lily clapped adoringly. Lily cut the cake, putting a rather large piece in front of Harry. All the adults watched as Harry shoved the cake onto his face, failing to actually eat it. His face was covered in chocolate, but he seemed to enjoy it.

Once he was cleaned off, Bathilda took Harry into her arms and gave him her present. Together, they unwrapped the gift.

"Ahhh," Harry said, and it seemed he admired whatever was in the package.

"Show us what you got, Harry!" James said, excited. Harry held up a beautiful hand-knit blanket in gold and maroon, Gryffindor colors, and rubbed it against his face.

"That's absolutely beautiful, Bathilda. Thank you," Lily said.

"It really is," James said. "Especially since we all know Harry's going to be in Gryffindor one day!" Lily rolled her eyes, but she smiled. "Just like his parents."

"And just like his Auntie Bathilda," Bathilda said, hugging Harry. He giggled and hugged her back.

"You know he just loves you, Bathilda," Lily laughed.

"Well, I love him, the cutie pie!" Her right hand sweeped the little tuft of black hair he had out of his eyes.

The day went by quickly. Everyone had a piece of Lily's chocolate cake, and Harry even had two. Bathilda told them of stories of Dumbledore, way back when he was young and fresh out of Hogwarts.

"He wasn't friends with Grindelwald!" Lily exclaimed, floored.

"He was," Bathilda said, smiling, bouncing Harry off of her knee. "Gellert was my great-nephew, and he used to visit me. Merlin knows what they talked about…but they were friends. Both were brilliant, they had that in common, I guess."

"Isn't that something?" James said, amazed. "Where is Grindelwald now? For the life of me, I can't remember…"

"Nurmengard," Bathilda said, beginning to tear. "I'm sorry, I just…you know, he was family."

"Of course, of course," James said. Lily got up and sat next to her, patting her on the back.

"Not that I'm saying he didn't deserve it, he did. Wizard supremacy…what a load of crock. Wizards aren't—weren't—any better than muggles. But even so…"

"I know," Lily said. "I know."

Bathilda left shortly after their conversation about Grindelwald; though she claimed she had laundry to do and windows to clean, Lily and James suspected talking about Grindelwald was hard on her.

"She really is a brilliant woman," Lily said as she was washing dishes. "Do you remember reading her book,_ A History of Magic_? What an insightful and objective piece of historical non-fiction!" James laughed.

"For most of History of Magic, I was sleeping. And the times that I managed to stay awake, I passed notes to Padfoot about how I thought your hair was particularly shiny that day."

"You're kidding, right?" Lily asked, putting the sponge and plate back in the sink and walking over to James, who had Harry in his lap.

"Unfortunately, no." Lily chuckled. "But now I've got you, and we have our son, and…" James wished he could say everything was happy, everything was good, but it wasn't, not anymore, and it wouldn't be. Not now. Not after what Dumbledore told him. He sighed.

Lily watched her husband, and she could tell what he was thinking. She leaned down and kissed James passionately, knowing that he was upset, that he was taking this all harder than she was.

Suddenly, a screeching owl flew their open window carrying a parcel.

"Another present for Harry?" Lily asked, untying the brown package from the owl's leg. She opened the card and read aloud:

_Dear Harry, _

_I wish I could be there to celebrate your birthday with you, but one day you'll understand why. I love you, mini-Prongs, and I hope you're birthday is filled with fun surprises and lots of cake. I bet your mom made you that famous chocolate cake of hers, didn't she? What I wouldn't give to have a slice of that right now! Hopefully you like the gift!_

_Love,_

_Dear Old Padfoot_

"He shouldn't have," James said, unwrapping the brown paper on the package. Inside was a child-sized broomstick, and James cheered.

"He wouldn't have needed to get Harry a new one if you hadn't accidentally stepped on the one Padfoot got him for Christmas," Lily said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, shush," James said, beginning to assemble the toy broom. It wasn't difficult; a piece here and there, and it was complete. He then sat Harry on the ground and helped him onto the broom. Though Harry was a little young for it, he flew around the room, a foot off the floor, and giggled uncontrollably. James ran behind him, making sure he didn't fall off, and Lily watched affectionately. Their life might not have been perfect, but surely moments like these made it worth living.


End file.
